1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing mailpieces with incorrect recipient addresses, wherein the incorrect recipient address is ascertained on the basis of an acquired image of a surface of a mailpiece.
2. Related Technology
Address errors generally occur when an outdated address or a permanently invalid address has been applied to the mailpieces.
Methods are known that allow a correction of outdated addresses if the addressee has established a forwarding order.
Thus, DE 101 50 560 A1 discloses a method developed by the applicant for processing mailpieces wherein address information of mailpieces is ascertained and compared to a database containing outdated as well as current addresses. The database query then results in an association of the ascertained address information with changed address information that is then applied onto the mailpiece as the new address information.
DE 196 44 163 A1 describes a method for online processing of mailpieces that are to be forwarded. With this method, the name and address of the recipient, the address of the sender, the forwarding labels as well as return notices of a deliverer that are on a mailpiece are read in while the mailpiece is in an intermediate storage area. The information about the recipient is checked in a name-and-address database and, if no match is found, a forwarding file is checked and, if applicable, the mailpieces leaving the intermediate storage area are printed with a changed address and with forwarding directions. Moreover, on each mailpiece that is identified as return mail on the basis of the recognition of pre-instructions or of a delivery notice, the reason for the return, if known, is printed in plain text onto the mailpieces, and for each mailpiece, a database entry with the sender address and the new as well as the outdated recipient address is generated. If the sender so desires, address change reports are sent to him regularly.
Moreover, WO 02/093323 A2 discloses a method in which a notification is sent to a sender of a mailpiece if the recipient address was changed in a forwarding system. In this process, the sender provides the mailpieces with a code that—in addition to information that identifies the sender as well as the recipient—also contains an address to which the notifications about changes to the recipient address are to be sent electronically.
The known methods make it possible to recognize mailpieces that are to be forwarded as a result of a comparison of the recipient address indicated on the mail-piece with addresses present in a forwarding database and to ascertain addresses that have changed. They also make it possible to inform the sender about the address change in an automated manner.
However, forwarding orders do not exist regarding all address changes and furthermore, in addition to an error due to an address change, other address flaws can exist. Thus, the recipient can have moved without a forwarding address or can be deceased, or a company designated as the recipient can have been closed down. Furthermore, the recipient address applied onto the mailpiece can be an address that is permanently invalid.
Processing mailpieces with these additional address flaws is not part of the described methods.
Moreover, the pre-instructions given by the sender pertaining to the fate of incorrectly addressed mailpieces remain largely ignored. If a forwarding order is recognized, it is merely ascertained whether the mailpiece has to be sent back to the sender or forwarded.